1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety closures for use on oversized containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety closure for use on an oversized container wherein the safety closure is provided with a plurality of means to remove the safety closure from the oversized container.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known in the prior art to provide a container for storing therein pills, capsules, tablets or the like, wherein a predetermined number of pills may be removed therefrom for consumption, and wherein the remaining pills are stored in the container for future consumption. However, because the pills are oftentimes medicated, it is well-known in the prior art to seal the container with a safety closure having a locking mechanism provided thereby to inhibit access to the pills by individuals of tender age who typically do not understand the danger of over-consumption of the pills stored therein.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,624 to Berta, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,077 to Seidler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,438 to St. Pierre, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,329 to Curry each teaches a child-resistant closure for use on a container, wherein access thereto requires an individual to first overcome a locking mechanism, such as, for example, cooperating lugs, projections, ratchets or the like.
It is furthermore desirable to provide an oversized container for use in storing pills therein, such as, for example, for use by an elderly individual or an individual suffering from a disease, such as, for example, arthritis, who is oftentimes incapable of handling and manipulating the locking mechanisms provided on safety closures typical of the prior art. However, locking mechanisms typical of the prior art are not readily adaptable for use on an oversized or a large-diameter safety closure. Thus, it is desirable to provide a safety closure for use on an oversized container, wherein the safety closure is provided with a locking mechanism to inhibit access thereto by individuals of tender age, and wherein the safety closure and the oversized container may be easily handled and manipulated by elderly individuals or individuals who suffer from a disease such as arthritis.
It is furthermore desirable to provide a safety closure for use on an oversized container, wherein the safety closure is provided with a locking mechanism to inhibit access thereto by individuals of tender age, and wherein the safety closure includes a plurality of different means by which the safety closure may be removed from the oversized container.